Christopher Knight
Christopher Anton Knight (born November 7, 1957) is an American Actor best known for playing Peter Brady on the popular 1969 to 1974 ABC sitcom The Brady Bunch. He has since gone on to become a successful businessman and enjoyed a semi-resurgence in the public eye with television appearances in the 2000s. His father, Edward Knight, was also an actor. Career Since the end of his Brady Bunch appearance, Knight's acting career consisted mostly of making guest appearances on other television shows. He also helped create a Brady Bunch computer game and was involved in the IT industry, according to a TV Land documentary about The Brady Bunch. He even reunited with his former Brady Bunch co-stars in the 1988 holiday television movie A Very Brady Christmas. Computer Career In 1988, Knight, a self-described "geek", left acting to pursue a business career in the computer industry. He got a job as an accountant sales manager for Martec, Inc., and landed that company's first million-dollar sales deal within his first 18 months on the job, for which he was named Employee of the Year. In 1989, he was named Vice President off Design System Marketing and Sales at New Image Industry. In 1991, he co-founded Visual Software, a pioneering 3D graphics company. In 1995, he founded Kidwise Larningware, a company that manufactures interactive educational products. In 1996, he joined the keyboard manufacturer Adesso, and in 1997 he became Vice President of Marketing at IXmicro, a television software company. He founded his own TV tuner company, Eskape Labs, in 1998. It was purchased by Hauppauge Computer Works in 2000. Return to Television On April 17, 1994, Knight lost his professional wrestling debut in a "Dark Match" at the Spring Stampede in Chicago, IL, at the Rosemont Horizon. His adversary was another child star from 1970s television, Danny Bonaduce. Knight appeared on a special episode of The Weakest Link that featured the cast of The Brady Bunch squaring off against each other. In the end, Knight won the show with the proceedings of $49,000 going to his selected charity of Zero Population Growth. While continuing to pursue TV opportunities, Knight appeared on VH1's fourth season of The Surreal Life. The show garnered Knight more attention than he had received in quite some time, in part by appearing shirtless on the show and revealing a well-built body. During his stint on the show, he began a romance with one of the cast mates, Adrianne Curry, winner of America's Next Top Model cycle 1, who is almost 25 years younger than Knight. After the show, the two moved in together and got engaged as documented on another VH1 reality series called My Fair Brady, which premiered on September 11, 2005. The series was renewed for another season and the couple wed in Curry's hometown of Joliet, IL, on May 29, 2006 in a Gothic-styled wedding. Knight was also featured in a music video with the group called Click Five for the song "Just the Girl", for which he played as a high school teacher. He also appeared on another music video by the same band called "Catch Your Wave"; this time, he played as a hotel manager. In 2006, Knight became a spokesman for the Ab Lounge exercise machine. Knight and his former Brady Bunch co-star Barry Williams appeared in a 2006 episode of That '70s Show. He and Williams played the part of a gay couple who moved in next door. The two have remained close friends since their Brady Bunch days and Williams appeared several times on My Fair Brady. Florence Henderson (who played Carol Brady), Susan Olsen (who played Cindy Brady) and Mike Lookinland (who played Bobby Brady) also have appeared on My Fair Brady as well. In one episode, Knight expresses how important it was for Curry to accept his close relationship with his former Brady Bunch co-stars. Knight was a participant in VH1's retrospective miniseries I Love the 70's: Volume II. Knight, has appard along with his former ex-wife Adrianne Curry in the GSN special called Worldwide Webgames ''in 2006. Knight and his friends and family have appeared on NBC’s ''Celebrity Family Feud on July 29, 2008. During the 2008—2009 television season, Knight hosted the short-lived syndicated game show Trivial Pursuit: America Plays. Furthermore, Knight has also hosted a series of Jonathan Goodson-produced game show specials for the Michigan Lottery called Make Me Rich. The first special was scheduled on October 16, 2009, with a second scheduled in February of 2010. Personal Life Knight proposed to Adrianne Curry on the season finale of VH1's My Fair Brady, which aired on November 6, 2005. The show was renewed for a second season beginning in June of 2006, which focused more on the couple's wedding preparations. The couple wed in Curry's hometown of Joliet, IL, on May 29, 2006 in a Gothic-style wedding. In a September 2007 episode of the daytime talk show Dr. Phil, dealing with large gaps in relationships, Curry and Knight appeared to discuss their marital issues with host Dr. Phil McGraw. McGraw predicted that their style of arguing (particularly Knight's hurtful comments) was a strong predictor of impending divorce in couples. Knight's manager, Phil Viardo, told a celebrity gossip website on May 29, 2011, that both Knight and Curry were announcing separation. The date was the couple’s 5th wedding anniversary. On a February 2, 2012 episode of G4's Attack of the Show, Curry said the divorce had been finalized. Shows hosted *''Trivial Pursuit: America Plays'' *''Make Me Rich'' Shows appeared *''The Weakest Link'' *''Worldwide Webgames'' *''Celebrity Family Feud'' (2008 version) Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1957 Births